The Fallen
by Danikatzz5246
Summary: There are two worlds. One Lumia the land of the light. The other is Eclipsiona, the land of darkness.. Rima wakes up in a strange land with only one memory. A boy. As Rima struggles with her memory, Amu is forced to make a decision: To save her friend and destroy the Earth or save the Earth and leave her friend with Death himself. RIMAHIKO AND AMUTO
1. Prologue

Hi Everyone! This is my first Fanfiction, so don't judge! ^~^ CC is welcome!

* * *

There is a war in the Earth, constantly raging across it. Light verses Dark. Love verses Hate. Writhing and spreading, constantly fighting, only few have known, and even fewer understood. The story of the war was spilled under the beginning of Earth. There are two other worlds, both with their own rulers. One is Lumia, the land of the light. Under the stars that give them guidance and protection, the creatures of Lumia were wise and beautiful. Therefore, the mortals who had seen these beings had called them "angels" or "Heavenly beings" in their own language. The other world is Eclipsiona. Where the darkness covers the skies and the place where evil deeds are brewed. Earth stands between the two worlds. Filled with both good and evil, the Earth had always been a medium for both worlds. Where good can meet evil and the mortals can meet both…

It wasn't always a time of war. There was once a time of peace. Before the war, both worlds were in harmony, but that had all changed when a curse was laid upon Eclipsiun and all its inhabitants. It had all started with a Lumian princess. Beautiful, she was, with pale skin and luscious pink hair, but out of fear, she was kept away from the lands and locked away in the palace with an exquisite, young blonde. With curiosity gnawing at their hearts, they had both escaped from the palace and landed in the earth. Unfortunately, their descent had forced them to be separated and both could not find themselves. The Princess had found herself in an alleyway and met a blue haired Eclipsiun. With his help, she had ascended back to Lumia and was discovered by her friend, a golden eyed blonde who was engaged to the young highness. After eagerly explaining to him about the blue haired boy, the princess skipped back to her room delighted. Meanwhile, the enraged fiancé cursed Eclipsions so that they can never love…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rima opened her eyes, her vision blurry and her head throbbing. Surrounding her was a beautiful garden filled with a sweet scent and a cool, crystal fountain. Flowers bloomed in different colors and sunlight streamed through a glass ceiling. Though the garden seemed cheery and wonderful, the girl's mood was the exact opposite. Her body ached badly as though she had fallen from Lumia and on to the Earth.

"The Earth..." Rima gasped. Where was she? How had she gotten there? She observed the location. The skies above were a light blue hue with specks of white dotted along to the horizon. The ground was a rich brown with a smooth, hard grey surface. She was sitting on the floor. Her beautiful white gown replaced with a red checkered skirt, white dress shirt, black blazer, and red tie. Her feet were covered in knee-high socks and a pair of red Mary Janes. She pushed herself off the grey surface and fell back down curled up in a fetal position. Pain shot through her and her skin turned visibly paler. Her breath was heavy and a memory flashed before her eyes. It was a face, with short red hair and vibrant eyes looking at her intently. A slight smile was on his face and his hand was slightly extended to her as if he was inviting her over somewhere.

"Envy…" Her brain had placed a name to that face. Rima choked back a sob, tears formed in her eyes. Even though her memory was lost, she had one statement that she knows without a doubt, "Envy had betrayed me..."

* * *

Yeah, I know... It's short, but I want to make sure it's good before I make another chapter so R&R!

-Danikat


	2. Chapter 1

Hiii Everyone! Yeah.. I decided to update after my lack of reviews T_T I don't know if I could update often because I have no ideas of my own... SO review your suggestions or something and I'll try to add that along! BTW I really, really wanted Nagihiko a bit playboy-ish because, well, nevermind! ENJOY! - DaniKat

* * *

_"Rima, What happened to you?" the girl asked, "You're... You're different..." She had pink shoulder-lengthed hair with four figures above her. __Rima tried to speak, but when she did the girl shook her head and backed away to the other side of the room._

_"Stop! Please! I can't understand you! Rima, I'm Amu Hinamori, Your best friend! You remember right?" Amu's eyes glistened with tears, threatening to spill out. Then a maidservant came into the room._

_"Your highness, I heard noises coming from outside and- Oh!" The lady gasped, "A Cursed.. I... How... At a time like this..." She took Rima by the arm and started to drag her towards the exit.__  
_

_"Rima!" Amu cried out to her friend. Then to the maid she ordered, "No! Let her go!" The maidservant ignored the princess's wishes and continued to drag/lead her through the castle. After many twists and turns though the hallways, the servant threw the girl at a courtyard. The blonde tilted her head and saw a tall man glaring at her. Slowly he rose to towards her. Rima stood up with great effort. Nausea and fatigue overwhelmed her and she couldn't process much. The man was now in front of her and waited for her to rise. As soon as she rose completely he struck her down. As she fell another strike was felt at her back. Rima felt nothing, but pain and whenever she tried to go back up, he would strike her back down._

_When he had finished he whispered, "I kept you safe in Lumia. Why must you do this, Rima. Why?" With a final blow to her head Rima fell. She knew not how long, but she felt the impact of the land. Before her world faded to black she muttered, "Envy had cursed me..."_

* * *

Rima woke from her dream. A memory? She did not know, but a block cleared from her mind. She was a Lumian, Cursed, and betrayed. "Not a very nice origin..." She thought dryly. One thought had gave the girl hope though,

_"Amu"_

Rima decided to venture out of the building. She silently got up the chair and took a wobbly step. After some practice she walked carefully out the door. She was not expecting what was outside. It was beautiful. To say the least, but there was a marvellous building that was reaching towards the sky. The most incredible thing to her, was the big ball of light floating in the sky. It brought much light and warmth that Rima had a distinct idea of where her land is. After taking a deep breath a boy ran towards her. He had long purple hair and ochre eyes.

"You are Rima Mashiro, right?"

She nodded and the boy smiled. He was taller than her by at least a head. Immediately Rima did not like him.

"Great! I thought you were never going to show up. The headmaster said that I would find you in the Royal Garden."

She decided it was a good time to speak and muttered, "R-Royal Garden?

He nodded, "Yes and I am supposed to bring you to the Headmaster, Tsukasa." He started to walk towards the building. She hesitated for a while and decided to follow. Suddenly he turned around.

"Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Nagihiko Fujisaki." He started to lead her up the stairs and just when she couldn't walk anymore he stopped midway up the stiars.

"Are you tired Rima-chan? I could carry you you know?" She gasped and felt an urge to slap his face. He winked and continued laughing. The urge grew larger and more impressible until the force seemed to block out any sense. An orange light enveloped her and disappeared just as quickly.

"OW!" Nagihiko held his cheek, "What was that?"

"Was what?" Rima widened her eyes.

"The light... It was my star... Laughter..."

"What?!"

"Nothing." He stared at her. His eyes gazing deeply into hers.

"Are you sure?" Nagihiko took a step towards her, his face only inches away from her. Rima backed away quickly, fighting off a blush which earned her another chuckle from him.

"C'mon," Nagihiko managed to say, "We're almost there."

They continued in undisturbed peace until they were in front of a mahogany door that reached six feet. The door opened as they approached, exposing the office. As neat as the place was, it was obviously empty

"Where is he-" Rima was about to ask until they heard a voice behind them.


End file.
